The Powerful Witch
by fleetwind
Summary: mostly all about Piper, please be nice in reviews my very first ff . its a working progress..
1. Chapter 1

The powerful Witch

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Constance M. Burge and Brad Kern

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have never wrote fan fiction before so this is my first hope you like! its a working progress! set in coming up to the end of season 3 possibly around Pre-Witched time. ENJOY

Piper Halliwell woke up at exactly 6.00am she looked at her clock and sighed and rammed her head back into her soft pillow she finally took the bedclothes off and made her way to the bedroom door and down the stairs.

" Morning" Piper said while rubbing her eyes

"Morning"

"morning"

"good morning"

was the reply she got back off her two sisters and her sisters boyfriend. Piper was the middle sister ,Phoebe the youngest and prue the oldest as Halliwells they all have inherited shiny hair, high cheek bones and very nice figures and faces but the biggest inheritence they had off theyre family was they were all witches with magical powers Piper could freeze time Pheobe had premonitions of the future and the past and Prue was teleconetic.

Piper poured herself a cup of coffie and sat down at the table

"wheres Leo?" Pheobe asked

"oh he had to go they were calling" Piper replyed cocking her eyes up and shakeing her head

Prue sipped her coffie and looked at the clock

"oh my I am late for work"

"oh ok have a nice day"

Piper drunk the last bit of her coffie from her coffie mug and started to make her way up the stairs to get changed to have a long boring day at her nightclub P3 they had a buisness meeting there with the so called inspectors Piper was dreading it as she lately had been sort of neglectiing the club as she was trying to spend more time with her husband Leo and her sisters. Piper went into her bedroom and changed she put on more makeup than usual thick silver hoop ear rings and a sleek fitted black suite she put her hair up in a high ponytale to keep it off her face and these high strappy black shoes. she looked at herself in the mirror and was quite pleased at the result just as she was about to leave Leo orbed in smiling at her he had a dozen red roses in one hand a box of chocolate in the other and a big grin was spread across his face

"oh hunny" Piper replyed with a sweet smile

Leo was about to kiss her but Piper put her hand in the way so he ended up kissing her hand

"I have to go to P3, business meeting I will be home later"

she kissed his cheek and pushed past him and exited the bedroom Leo sighed and put the beautiful roses and the tasteful chocolate on the dressing table and orbed back up to the elders. Piper said goodbye to Pheobe and went into her green landrover and drove over to P3 to see the inspectors waiting on the door looking very inpaitent Piper punched the sterring wheel in temper and quickly looked into the car mirror to see how she looked grabbed her black long cardigan and her purse and ran to open up her club. The inspectors was a women and a man the man was about early 40s and the women looked as if she was about 36 years old

"Im so sorry first of all there was a huge traffic accident and then"

The women stopped Piper there in mid sentence and pushed past her and entered P3 Piper thought to herself nice lady. Quickly followed behind the women with her hands together hopeing against hope that it wasnt bad news.

"so what are your first inpresstions?

the man smiled at her positivly but the women simply mumbled something Piper hated people like that really hated them. She suddenly felt awful awful dizzy she nearly fell over but grabbed over the bar to steady her balence

"are you ok?" asked the man

"yes I will be fine I just need a glass of water"

she went into the kitchin and poured herself a cold glass of water she came back out and seen the inspectors still inspecting, she really didnt feel like debating with these people now she felt seriously ill. Looked over to the inspectors and said

"do you mind if we cut this meeting short?"

"no we are done here anyway" said the snooby women as she eyed Piper up and down before she left

"we will be in touch" said the man kindly

Piper nodded she at the moment couldnt care less what the inspectors was saying she heard them leave and sat down on one of the bar stools she put her head in her hands for a moment with her eyes closed she nearly dropped off to sleep when her cell phone rang Piper did a little groan and quickly serched her purse to find her cell she finally did

"Hello"

"could you come pick me up sweetie?" Prue asked in a rather distressed voice

"why what happened are you ok?"

"yeah but my car isnt flat tire thats all the guy is coming to do it now and I need a ride"

"where are you?"

"just outside 54th street by the big sign"

"oh ok be there in about an hour"

Piper groaned again and put her cell down she really shouldnt drive but what choise did she have Piper was always there to help others the soft hearted Piper.

Piper stopped at a red light and felt asthough her eyes was closing why? she wasnt tired Piper put her head on the steering wheel but was disturbed with a big BEEP! she looked to see it was on green and again BEEP! she looked behind to see a rather impatient guy in a red sports car looking at his watch

"alright already!"

Piper started to move she suddenly again felt dizzy and disorientated she rubbed her temples and dicided she should pull over looking for a lay bye but there was none insight. Her eyes started to drop she felt something wet across her lips rubbed it off and looked at her hand it was blood Piper started to breath deeply and panic she tried to stop the car but the breaks wouldnt work she tugged and tugged at them but nothing was happening the car was gaining speed and Piper was still inside it she started to scream

"LEO"

but there was no reply Piper felt dizzy and her head hit the steering wheel she was uncontious the car was still moving faster and faster when finally the speeding jeep hit a pole with a massive crash.

Piper woke up to see the face of a stranger looking down at her

"aa what happened?

"you had a terrible accident" replyed the stranger

"where am I?

"your in San fransisco Memorial"

Piper held her head and tried to sit up but the pain was intensifing she squeeled and flopped back down into the hard hospital pillow. The doctor went from Pipers bed and started talking to whatt looked like another doctor Piper heard them say

"shes still confused"

"and disorientated?"

"yes"

Piper looked at the two doctors and they started to come over again one doctor had a what looked like a clip board and the other felt her head.

"do you know who you are?"

Piper looked at him in astonishment

"of course I know who I am"

"i am"

"I am"

Piper looked at the doctor and said

"who am I?"

the doctor looked at her and replyed

"thats what we are trying to find out"

Piper looked at the doctor and put her head in her hands she rubbed her eyes and started to cry

"who am I? what am I doing here? who are you?" Piper screamed getting quite histerical


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Lie

The doctors rushed around Piper trying to calm her down. She just was holding her head rocking back and forth; she was so confused. After the doctors managed to calm her, they left the room and stood outside talking. Piper could see them, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She didn't know who she was and it was scaring her.

Piper looked around the room to see a very plain bland decorated hospital room. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. She was trying her hardest to keep calm, but that she couldn't remember anything was so frightening for her. She looked out and saw the doctors still talking. She also saw a man. He was wearing a suit and carrying a small black bag. He had black hair, and was very handsome - but the thing she noticed stood out the most about him was that he had the most stunning blue eyes she had ever seen. Piper watched him come closer and closer to the doctors, then begin to talk to them. The conversation looked very intense. She saw him open this black bag and bring out what looked like a dozen photographs and various other documents, papers and lots of other things. The doctors looked at them and then looked at Piper and then entered her room with this mysterious man. Piper hesitated

"This is Jake," one of the doctors said to her as though she were six years old.

"He says that he knows you sweetie," the other doctor added.

Piper looked at them then at Jake. She vigorously shook her head, "I know that I don't know this man."

The doctors looked at each other, then at Jake who looked rather upset at what Piper had just said. He got out his hanker-chief and dabbed at his eyes with it, "it upsets me to see her like this," he said.

Piper looked at him, and shouted, "I don't know you!"

Jake grabbed her hands and pulled them to his chest before speaking to her, "you're my wife."

Piper looked into his cold blue eyes for a moment, then turned away, protesting, "No I'm not! I don't know you!"

Jake was getting quite angry. He grabbed Piper, kissing her intensely. Piper pushed him away, but keeping her eyes on him, "Do I really know you?"

"Yes sweetheart, you are my wife," he said.

Piper looked at him again, eyeing him up and down, "What's my name?"

Jake looked at her, "Your name is Piper, Piper Harrison"

"Piper," she whispered, recognizing the name. She glanced at Jake who smiled at her.

"Can she come home yet, Doctor?"

"Yes, you need to sign her release papers first. She was extremely lucky. You know, it's amazing that she didn't die in that horrific car accident."

"I shudder just thinking about it," replied Jake as the two doctors left to get Pipers release documents. Jake sat down beside Pipers bed. Piper continued watching him, eyeing him up and down

"How long have we been married?" Piper asked.

"About a year," Jake replied

Piper got out of bed and started to change into her clothes, saying, "I'm very confused."

"I know Piper, but we will get through this. We will get through this together… I know we will."

Piper finished dressing while Jake signed her release documents, and shortly, she left the hospital with him.

"Where do we live?" Piper asked as they got into his BMW.

"Not far from here," was his answer. Jake drove, and Piper stared out the window. They passed a shop window that had a big poster on its door with a picture of a lion and saying 'Leo Reveals All'. Piper looked at it strangely and a picture was brought to her mind - of Leo and herself when they first met - when he was working a simple handyman. She snapped out of it, shaking her head. By the time she'd pulled herself back into reality, Jake was parking the car at a huge mansion.

"We live here?" Piper asked, not quite believing him.

"Yes," Jake replied, getting himself out of the car and walking around to open her door for her, "tell me you remember something?"

Piper concentrated on the house, if anything not wanting to disappoint the hopeful look on his face, but sighed and brought her head down, "No, nothing."

"It's alright," Jake said, trying to encourage her. He helped her out of the car, and they walked up the long drive to the doors of the mansion. Piper knew that something wasn't right, but quickly dismissed the thought. She was still very confused, and her body was aching almost everywhere due to the car accident.

She looked up at Jake to see him smiling at her, "I'm so glad you're home."

"Do you mind if I lie down? I don't really feel so good," Piper asked, still not able to grasp the fact that this was her home.

"Of course you can. Would you like me to show you where our bedroom is?" Jake asked, trying to be helpful. Piper simply gave a nod of her head as an answer, prompting Jake to take her hand and lead her up a long staircase. When they reached the top, he opened the door to a bedroom that was fit for a king and queen.

Jake gently stroked Piper's hair, looking down at her as though he was hoping the bedroom had spawned some sort of memories for her.

Piper quickly moved away from his touch, looking up at him apologetically, "I'm really tired."

"I understand. I'll let you sleep," Jake said before turning to leave the room, shutting the door on his way out, and leaving Piper alone in a huge bedroom that just didn't feel right.

Piper was certain that something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. All the evidence said that this was her home. She was Piper Harrison – married to Jake Harrison. Piper walked closer to the bed, noticing a little table with what looked like a very expensive Chinese vase sitting neatly on top of it. She moved past it, accidentally bashing it with her elbow, causing it to fall. Piper waved her hands at it, but nothing happened – aside from the vase hitting the floor and crashing into a thousand tiny pieces. Piper looked at her hands curiously.

'Why did I do that?' she wondered as Jake came running into the room to find her still standing helplessly next to the now worthless vase.

"Aw hunny, why did you do that?" he asked, seeing the vase on the floor.

Piper looked quite nervous and replied, "A nervous reaction is expected right? It has been a hard day."

Jake looked at her with one eyebrow up for a moment before shrugging it off, "I'll go get the maid."

"Maid?" Piper whispered almost inaudibly.

Jake left the room and smirked, thinking to himself, 'Her powers have been bound. That spell worked! All I have to do now is convince her that she is my wife… and I will never have to worry about the power of three again!"

With an evil chuckle, he descended the staircase.

"I can't sense her anywhere Phoebe," Leo said, obviously frustrated with himself.

"Okay," Phoebe began, "We all need to calm down and look at the facts…"

"Facts? What facts?" Leo asked, glaring at the witch.

Phoebe just ignored him and went back to scrying on the big map of San Francisco with the strongest crystal she'd been able to find.

Prue grabbed the crystal from her, "That will do no good, Phoebe. You know that if Leo can't sense his charges, it means one of two things… Number one, she's dead, or number two, she's in the Underworld."

Phoebe defiantly slammed her hands on the table, "I know she's not dead Prue! I would have felt it if she were…"

"So would I," Prue agreed, nodding, "I'm going with the theory that she's in the Underworld."

Both Phoebe and Leo agreed with Prue.

"Alright, lets go check the Book of Shadows one more time," Prue said.

"We've already done that!" Phoebe said, annoyed.

"Then we look again," replied Prue.

"And if we still find nothing - then what?" asked Phoebe.

Prue looked at Phoebe with doubt in her eyes, "then I don't know what we are going to do."

Phoebe looked as if she was going to cry.

"Don't cry Pheebs! We will find her… Where ever she is, we'll find her," Prue said while giving her younger sister a comforting hug.

Prue's mind was plagued with thoughts about the things her sister could be suffering through at this very moment. She gave all her effort to pushing these thoughts out of her mind though, as each one was eating away at her heart and distracting her from rescuing her sister. She needed to help Piper, and she had to be absolutely in control to do so.

"I'm scared, Prue," Phoebe whispered, still clinging to her sister.

"Me too Phoebe," Prue replied shakily before regaining herself and continuing, "but we'll get Piper back. I promise."


End file.
